the moon, sea, and a pearl
by Rubber-duckiesofdoom
Summary: Exert: "You, too, will love the ocean and moon, it will beckon you. So, I leave you with a prediction and the necklace..." I feel that this is my best work yet, so please r and r!


I like to think of myself as a sort of… pearl. I know, crazy, right? Well, that's what other people would think anyway. But I don't. See, there's one thing – pearls are found in uninteresting oysters in a gigantic sea – my family is the oyster, the world is the sea. And I'm the only Weasley girl for seven generations. Now, try to tell me that I'm not important. For another thing, I once read an old Arab legend – that pearls were dew drops filled with moonlight escaped into the ocean and fell into the oysters. I don't know why, but I've always felt a connection to that story… as if… I dunno, but I have some sort of connection to the moonlight. I love it.

I remember once, I was a little girl. It was New Years Eve, and everybody was outside stargazing (our family tradition). The moon was full, and when it came out of the clouds, I felt some sort of… power surge. No, not really that. I just suddenly felt light and free. Like a moonbeam.

Don't tell me I'm crazy. Hell, I know I am. 'How could this have anything to do with, well, anything?' I would always ask myself. And I would always come to the conclusion that it was silly – I just happened to like the moon.

But don't try to tell me last night was fake, or just a dream. Because it wasn't. It was real.

* * *

I glanced at the ebony clock on the wall of my dorm. It chimed 12 o'clock in the morning. Normally, I would be berating myself – I would've had to get up in six hours, were it not for Harry's funeral. 

Ah yes. For a mere, joyful moment, I had forgotten why I hadn't slept for more than an hour the past few nights. The night before his death kept on replaying in my mind. Over and over, it tortured me until I was afraid to sleep, lest I think of it again. And in reasoning why I was so terrified to suspend reality for just a few hours and forget all, I would, once again, remember why I could not. It was, in a sphere, turning and turning, always ending up the same. Always.

So, once again, I thought of why I could allow myself to be awake.

_The fire was burning in my eyes, but I didn't blink. It danced and seduced me so that I could not look away – how I hoped its merriment could somehow turn over into the war that was blasting around me. I heard footsteps and tore myself away from my hypnotic getaway. Harry was limping towards me, a look of, how can I describe it? Fear, perhaps that was it. Either way, whatever it was, it was stubborn in his eyes._

_He quietly sat down on the ground next to me. Not quiet enough that I did not hear his sharp intake of breath. I now knew that it was some mix of fear, pain, and… odd as it sounds, happiness._

_He gathered my small hands in his shaky ones. rubbing his thumb against my palm, he turned it over. There, inside my hand, was a necklace. Crafted in the most beautiful mother of pearl, was a small scene. An ocean. Somehow, it almost, well, transported me there. I felt as if I could feel the spray of the water, taste the salt in the air. I looked up questioningly at Harry and he finally spoke._

"_Ginny," he rasped, "I feel it. I won't survive tonight – I don't know how I know it, but I do. Look at us. We are all fighting to stay alive. Do not pretend you are sitting and losing yourself in the fire for no reason. I know you. You want to fight, but you can't. We're both hurt, and we'll be lucky to get out alive. So I have some things I have to tell you. I'll start at the beginning. Of this whole damn war, that is."_

_I started to speak, to reassure him, even though I too felt something lingering in the air. He tenderly put his finger to my lips._

"_There was a prophecy many, many years ago. I learned of it the night Sirius d-passed on. This is what it was: THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MOON DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MOON DIES…Professor Trelawney predicted it. It was either me, or Neville. But Voldemort picked me, because he saw more of himself in my background. however, the spy who had overheard the prophecy did not hear that it would mark me as his equal. Gin – one of us must die. We all want it to be him. I know we do. But… I feel that tonight, I will die. Not him. Perhaps I will take him with me, but yesterday I was playing with a piece of string. Silly, I know, but it _was_ Binn's class after all. Suddenly, a piece just… chopped off. I know this sounds crazy but I feel like that was Fate's way of telling me. 'I just lopped off a good third of your natural life. Sorry, I know it sucks, but it's gonna end quick, just like that. Just wanted to tip you off. Bye!'"_

_At this, I sobbed. I, too knew that this was some sort of warning. Sure, if it was something else, I would have thought it a prank. But honestly, what sort of mindless prankster would give up good plotting time to lop of some threat._

"_Gin. I know you used to like me. I was, just this morning, writing my will. Basing it off my parents that is. I had no time to go and look at what was in my vault. I felt a certain urgency. I saw in my mother's will, something that rather puzzled me. It said 'to Harry's wife: I leave you my pearl necklace. If you are like me, (and as I have discovered recently, like the rest of the Potter women), you will have come across the myth involving moon filled dew-drops and pearls. You, too, will love the ocean and moon, it will beckon you. So, I leave you with a prediction and the necklace. The prediction: I am just guessing, but if you go to the sea on a full moon in white… well, just see what happens. If I am right, you will know it. If not, remember it is just a guess. The necklace will also spark your interest.' And when I read that, I realized something – I love you. I know that it is just about the stupidest thing I can do – say something like that, and go off to fight. And most likely get killed. But you need to know this. I won't get out of this alive, I feel as if something is smothering me slowly. But if I did, this necklace would be a sort of engagement ring for you. Because I love you, Ginvera Weasley, and I want to marry you. Please, just… wear it, and remember me. Whatever happens tonight, or tomorrow, or indeed for the rest of eternity, I will stay loyal to you, and hope that you will honor my last wish."_

_With that, he pressed his lips hard against mine. Before I could even realize that Harry Potter was kissing me, he had run away. Yelling, I tried to pursue him. But just as I was gaining, I blacked out, but not before I said the truest words in my life "I love you"._

_Hours later, I gained consciousness and learned that his hunch had been true. He had taken down Voldemort, but just barely. And in the 'barely' section was also the fact that he, and many others had died. At that, I screamed and began running. How long, far, or fast I ran, I do not know. But I know I ended up, odd as it is, on a rock, holding my knees, and staring out at sea. I collapsed with fatigue, and terror. How I was going to get back, I had no idea. My clothes had been ripped off. I was shivering, and tired. But when I saw movement in the trees, I had the oddest feeling I had been followed._

_I dived underwater. Swimming. Swimming. Swimming. It seemed like eternity until I met with another rock, which I pulled myself onto. I looked around with hopes of finding a clue to civilization. Then, I heard the most beautiful music I had ever heard. Convincing myself that I was hallucinating, I looked down into the murky waters and found an old bottle._

_I remembered reading once about how muggles believed that genies were in bottles floating at sea. Curious and weary, I picked it up and shook. Out into my hand came a large pearl, engraved with words and words. 'Much better than a genie I suppose' I remember thinking to myself. I settled down and read by the moonlight. To summaries it, although that is like summarizing the history of the world, it was the history of all the Potter women. I was astounded to see that a short history of… me… was engraved on it too. It was the last one. In the last few sentence it said that although I never was a Potter, I was meant to be and should have been, had not Harry died. Sobbing, I pocketed it. And slept. And slept. And slept._

Now, I'm lying in my bed. I don't remember how, but somebody set me on a piece of drift wood and floated me back towards Hogwarts. I have an idea who that somebody was. Because written in the script on a piece of parchment balled in my hands that I had only seen in Harry's baby book were the words 'Cherish his memory, I shall cherish him until you can'.

* * *

That was very long ago. I am now thirty two. Many things have happened since that night. Ron and Hermione have gotten married. I have found that many more of my friends, most importantly Neville and Luna had also died that night. Fighting. 

I have had many nights to think about how I missed the final battle. How I did not risk my life at all. But deep inside me, something tells me that what I learned is much, much more important.

Suicide has occurred to me more than once. Much, much more than once. Yet every time the need to be (I hate to put it this way) saved has become dire, the same curly script has sent me reminders. Now, I no longer need it. I know that the only way to truly cherish Harry's memory is to live for him, and not cut my life short of it. Chuckling to myself as I think this, I remember that if he sees me before I have naturally died, he will probably brood and think it is his fault. Which I know he will always do, whether alive or dead.

So I live my life healing at St. Mungos. It doesn't pay much, but I don't need that much money. Harry saw to that. I see my family more than enough – this way I never get lonely. People always ask me if I feel like all this 'cherishing Harry' is not keeping me out of life, since I refuse to date anybody. But I do, and will always respond that it is what keeps me alive.

A/N: Hi. I hoped you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it. Pretty much this was a bit of randomness that I thought of when I was searching for some good Harry/Ginny, and couldn't find what I was looking for. So I figured, if it isn't there, I might as well write it! Review please, I would love to know what you thought of it. Oh, and by the way, if you have any doubts about Ginny's connection with pearls, the sea, and the moon, I have to quiet honestly say that it is really my connection. I love them all. So yeah… please review!


End file.
